Stay Tonight
by jn208505
Summary: Set during the episode "You Can't Handle This Episode". Abigail is shaken from Shawn taking her to the crime scene. Shawn comes over to spend the night and protect her from her nightmares. Lemony fun oneshot. Rated M. Enjoy! No flames please!


**Hello dear readers! Thanks for tuning in! :) This is just a fun little story that popped in my head, no point, but was a good time to write!**

**Now, before I got a load of flames, I do LOVE Shawn and Jules together, but I still did like seeing Shawn and Abs, so I decided for my first Psych story I'd give this couple a shot! Also, I have little competition in this category hahaha.**

**This story is set during the episode "You Can't Handle This Episode". You know, the one with John Cena! Only Abigail isn't planning on going to Uganda this time, she is however still in shock over seeing the soldier found hanging in his apartment.**

**Full of lemony goodness and some cute Shabbs moments! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it and pleaseeeeeeeee no flames! (I don't handle rejection well lol). Final warning that this is a Shawn/Abigail story. If you hate them as a couple, don't read just to complain at me. It really does hurt :(**

**...**

**"Stay Tonight"**

**...**

Shawn happily climbed the stairs up to his girlfriend, Abigail's apartment, twirling the key she gave him on his finger as he reached the final landing and made his way to her door. He unlocked the door and let himself inside.

"Abs!" Shawn called. No response. He walked out of the entryway and into the living room where he spotted his girlfriend's petite frame curled up on one of the plush, tan chairs as she looked out the window in a trance like state. Shawn looked bewildered as he made his way over to the far side of the room where she was seated.

"Hi Sweetheart," Shawn greeted, giving her shoulder a gentle, loving squeeze. Abigail jumped and gasped loudly in surprise, causing Shawn to jump a bit himself, before she turned around to see it was her boyfriend who interrupted her trance. Her breathing was still very labored from being startled.

"Abs, Abs, its okay, it's just me." Shawn replied soothingly as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, his hands rubbing her arms, sending a happy tingling through the rest of her body, helping to calm her breathing.

"Oh Shawn, I'm sorry!" Abigail replied looking slightly guilty.

"Everything okay?" Shawn asked gently, looking a little concerned. Abigail shook her head as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm just happy you're here now." Abigail said with a contented sigh. Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Happy to be here," Shawn began before kissing her temple, "but are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" he asked. Abigail shrugged.

"Nothing I want to bother you with." she admitted.

"Abs, you can talk to me about anything, I won't –" Shawn began, but he was cut off by Abigail's lips crashing onto his. He kissed her back. It was a soft, sweet, gentle kiss. After a few long seconds Shawn pulled back a bit.

"Thanks, but are you sure you're –" Shawn was cut off once more by her mouth. Shawn gave her a quick kiss before pulling back once more in attempts to finish a sentence. But Abigail felt him start to pull back and quickly moved her arms from around his middle to behind his neck, pulling him closer and running her tongue across his bottom lip.

Shawn gave a groan of pleasure and abandoned his attempts to pull back, but rather tightened his hold on Abigail's hips and opened his mouth to welcome her in. Their tongues collided with passion and ferocity. Abigail ran her fingers through Shawn's hair and tightened her grip on his locks as their mouths moved together as one. As their tongues intertwined Shawn slowly slid his hands from her hips to her backside, slipping his fingers into her back pockets. Shivers shot up Abigail's spine at his touch causing her to moan into Shawn's mouth.

He loved having this effect on her. He pulled his mouth off of hers slightly to gently take hold of her bottom lip with his teeth before moving his mouth down her jaw line until his tongue found her neck and began tantalizing her skin. Abigail's breathing began to pick up and she wanted more than ever to speed things up. Her left hand left Shawn's hair and started to trail downwards; brushing along his cheek, his neck, his chest, his stomach and onto his jeans waistband. She paused her hand there for a moment, her fingers resting on the button of his jeans as she continued to enjoy Shawn's mouth enticing her neck.

With passion and desire racing through her veins, Abigail quickly unbuttoned Shawn's jeans and her fingers immediately found the waistband of his boxers before slipping her hand inside the fabric and onto his thick, warm member. Shawn gasped into her skin from shock of her sudden movements. Abigail used her right hand to direct his head up so her lips could rejoin his as she longed for more. Shawn kissed her twice before pulling back slightly despite Abigail trying to move his mouth back to hers.

"Abs… I, Are…" Shawn stuttered incoherently as he looked into her deep, beautiful eyes. He wanted to ask her what was going on, but he didn't know how to phrase it. He loved her being so forward and eager but at the same time, he knew this wasn't like her. Abigail usually enjoyed them taking their time, enjoying every moment, every touch, every kiss, but tonight she was like a wild animal.

"What Shawn?" Abigail asked innocently.

"Are you….? Is everything….? Umm…" Shawn stuttered once more.

"Why, don't you like me doing this?" Abigail asked slyly as her hand began to pump faster and faster on his length. She smiled as she felt him grow and rise at her touch.

"Ohhh, I love this." Shawn said with a lustful growl before placing a quick peck on her lips. "But this just isn't usually your style."

Abigail gazed into his eyes for a moment, Shawn could tell she wanted to say something, but she was having trouble mustering up the courage for some reason. After a few long seconds she once again leaned forward and connected her lips to his, deepening the kiss on impact. The two kissed fervently for almost a minute when it was Abigail's turn to pull back.

"Stay." she whispered as she slowly pulled her hand out of his pants and rested both of them on his firm chest. Her focus was on his chin.

"What sweetheart?" Shawn asked, tilting his head in attempts to catch her gaze.

"I'm acting like this because…. I want you to stay tonight. Please stay with me. All night. Don't leave until we have to go to work tomorrow." Abigail pleaded, only occasionally catching his eyes, but mostly keeping her focus on her fingers playing with the fabric of his T-shirt in the center of his chest.

"Of course I'll stay, Abs." Shawn assured her with a smile. Abigail finally locked her eyes with his and smiled with relief at his words.

"Oh Shawn!" She gushed as she leaned in and kissed him. Their mouths picked up where they had left off. Lips moving as one, tongues dancing and intertwining with passion. Shawn's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and Abigail's hands were roaming over his chest. Their breathing became more rapid as they continued to kiss, loving the sensations flowing through their bodies!

After a few minutes of kissing, Abigail moved her hands from Shawn's chest and down to the hem of her purple T-shirt and pulled it off over her head, tossing it to the side. Shawn took a moment catch a glimpse at her dark green bra before their lips met once more.

Abigail's fingers went directly to the base of Shawn's shirt and started tugging it up. Shawn brought his hands from her waist and helped her pull his top off, tossing it on the floor next to her discarded article of clothing.

"Do you think we can make it to your bed?" Shawn asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Abigail stifled a giggle.

"That sounds like a challenge!" she replied.

"Challenge on!" Shawn growled passionately as he pressed his lips to hers. Abigail pulled back and shook her head.

"Tonight, I decide when it's on." Abigail said slyly before reaching behind her back, unhooking her bra and slowly dropping it to the floor, biting her lip as it fell. "Challenge on."

Shawn just stared at her, rough, labored breaths escaping for a few long seconds before reaching down, grabbing her around the middle, picking her up and carried her to the bedroom. Shawn pushed her back on to the bed and immediately climbed on top of her, his right hand starting on her jeans button.

He was able to unbutton and undo the zipper of her jeans within seconds and started pushing her pants down her legs. Abigail's arms went above her head and grabbed onto the edge of the mattress, reveling in the feeling of her boyfriend pulling off her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her pink and white stripped panties. As soon as Abigail's jeans were discarded, Shawn pulled his off as well before climbing back on top of her in only his grey boxers.

Their moths happily reconnected, kisses deepening on impact. While their tongues explored each others' mouth, Shawn's right hand surveyed Abigail's bare chest as her hands ran up and down his strong back. Shawn's left hand slid up Abigail's thigh and took hold of the final fabric barrier on her. He didn't bother wasting any time and quickly slid her panties down her legs.

Abigail moaned into his mouth as she felt her covering be removed. Shawn pulled back to take her in with his eyes for a moment.

"Your turn." Abigail said with a smirk as she reached up and tugged on the waistband of Shawn's boxers. He didn't hesitate a second before pulling off his underwear and tossing it to the floor. The two smiled at one another for a quick moment before Shawn crawled back on top of Abigail, relishing in the feeling of all of his skin touching all of hers.

Abigail let out a faint moan of pleasure as she felt his hands move over her bare body as his tongue roamed inside her mouth. After only a minute, Abigail couldn't handle waiting anymore. Her hormones were racing through her. She needed Shawn, she needed him now.

"Shawn!" Abigail panted out.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked, moving his mouth off of hers and started kissing her neck.

"Now!" Abigail pleaded, her fingers now clinging in Shawn's hair.

"You sure?" he asked, his mouth still beguiling her neck. Abigail nodded fervently.

"Yes, now, please!" she begged. Shawn brought his mouth off her skin to smile at her. He loved hearing her beg for him. Their lips connect for a few quick pecks as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Shawn whispered into her ear. Abigail couldn't hold back the massive smile that spread over her face at his words.

"Stop stalling." she replied cheekily. Shawn chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose before he started to slide inside. Both Shawn and Abigail gasped at the contact. Abigail's grip tightened on Shawn's arms while he buried his face in her neck, his tongue making figure eights on her skin. He pulled out slightly before pushing in harder and deeper.

He felt Abigail's grip on his back tighten. He was thrilled he was having this effect on her. He loved the feeling of the two of them being together. He knew he was falling for her, more and more each time they came together.

Filled with emotions and passions, Shawn decided to pick up the pace. He started thrusting, moving in and out, faster and faster. Abigail started panting and moaning loudly. Shawn leaned over and kissed her lips, desperate to taste her desire.

"More!" Abigail moaned. Shawn did hesitate to oblige. He shifted on top of her and pushed in to the hilt. Both he and Abigail let out cries of pleasure. Shawn could feel her entire body tightening its grip on him. Her breathing was picking up. This was perfect, he knew he was almost there himself. After two more deep thrusts, Abigail's walls clamped down on him as he spilled into her, both moaning and crying out in ecstasy before collapsing into a limp, sweaty pile of bare skin and entwined limbs. The two took a few quiet minutes to get their breathing back to normal.

Shawn kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Abigail smiled and kissed his chin as she happily snuggled closer to her wonderful boyfriend, still feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"Are you doing alright, sweetheart?" Shawn asked lovingly. Abigail nodded.

"I'm feeling great! You're going to stay, right?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be right here." he replied as he pulled up her sheet to cover them as they settled in on the bed.

"I'm glad you're staying here with me. Just what I need." Abigail said, looking up at him.

"Glad to be here for you." Shawn said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her in a gentle, loving kiss. When they broke apart, Abigail resettled herself in the crook of Shawn's strong arm and fell asleep almost instantly. Shawn watched her sleep for a few minutes. He knew something was bothering her and hoped that she would tell him when she was ready.

He kissed the top of her head before letting himself fall into an ecstasy induced sleep.

..

***2 hours later***

..

Shawn could feel himself starting to wake up, but it couldn't be morning. Without opening his eyes he could tell that Abigail was moving and mumbling in her sleep. He sleepily wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the side of her head, hoping to sooth her. But it didn't seem to work as she continued to fidget. Suddenly, without warning, Abigail bolted upright in bed with a loud shriek.

Shawn jumped awake and sat up beside her. Abigail was holding the sheet tight over her chest with one hand and had her other wrapped around her knees trying to calm herself has she continued to hyperventilate. Shawn wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly to his side while his other hand soothingly rubbed her shins though the sheet trying to calm her.

"Abs, sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"Yes." Abigail whispered, her breathing was still not back at a normal pace.

"Want to tell me about it?" Shawn asked, kissing her cheek. Abigail leaned forward and buried her face in her knees.

"I keep seeing him. I don't want to, but every time I close my eyes, he's there. I don't know how you handle it? I'm not strong enough, I just can't." Abigail admitted, sounding scared and embarrassed.

"Wait, who are you seeing?" Shawn asked, concerned and confused. Abigail turned her head to face him and gulped loudly, as if to steady herself.

"The soldier." she admitted.

"Soldier?" he questioned.

"The one from the crime scene you took me to this morning. The guy they found hanging. The one that had swallowed his dog tags." Abigail finished with a slight sob, as she turned her face back to her knees in embarrassment. Shawn's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. Guilt overtaking him. He brought his right hand from her shins to his forehead in stress, anxiously running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, Abigail, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have taken you there, I wasn't thinking." Shawn lamented.

"I'm sorry I can't handle your work. I feel like a pathetic child." Abigail said, her face still in her knees. Shawn immediately brought his right hand to her head and gently pulled her face up to meet his.

"Abs, you have no reason to be upset with yourself. Be mad at me. I don't want you to be scared. I wasn't thinking. I grew up with a cop for a father; I just forgot to think like a normal civilian. I'm so sorry." he assured her, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"You're not mad?" she asked. Shawn shook his head, giving her a small, reassuring smile.

"Because I don't want you to think I don't respect your job, I do, I, I, just can't be around it like you can. It's just not me. That's why I begged you to stay over tonight. I knew I wouldn't do well tonight." she explained.

"I'm happy to stay over whenever you want, but I hope you're able to always tell me if something is wrong. Big stuff or small stuff, you can come to me." Shawn assured her.

"Thank you." Abigail said, a content smile growing across her face as she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him.

"I will make this up to you. I promise. I hate the thought that something I did is causing you to be so scared." Shawn said.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Abigail broke the calm.

"Shawn?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"This whole _making it up to me_ thing, what does that all entail?" she asked. A big smile spread across his face at her words.

"Whatever you want." he replied.

"Can…. we start now?" Abigail questioned, sneaking a peak at her boyfriend's face. Shawn chuckled.

"Sure, what do you want? To go bowling? Skiing? Movies? Want a pony?" he asked.

"Just… kiss me." she said. Their eyes locked for a moment before Shawn started to lean in. His lips brushed hers. Lightly at first, but then became more solid. He felt her bottom lip begin to lower and he took advantage of the opening, sliding his tongue in. Abigail moved her arms to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their mouths moved together, the chills of passion shooting up their spines once more. Shawn slowly lowered them back to bed and positioned himself on top of her. He knew he was forgiven and she was ready for round two!

**...**

**...**

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, no real point, just good fun!**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no flames!**

**Thanks for tuning in! Appreciate it!**

**xoxo**

**J**


End file.
